dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pandawa/Intelligence/1
Introduction Pandawas are one of Dofus' most adaptable classes, though also one of the hardest to play well. They are one of the classes which have spells in each element (barring neutral, though there are weapons for that), which gives players a wide range of options when choosing a build and on how they play it. The Intelligence Pandawa is a low AP fighter. Although not as high hitting as their Strength cousins, they make up for it with the many options available, thanks to using a low amount of AP. The two main attack spells, Blazing Fist and Explosive Flask, both have a low AP cost and deal moderate damage. Explosive Flask is also an AoE spell, which is always a nice thing to have. As well as attackers, they can also double as healers. Advantages The Intel. Pandawas have decent damage coupled with a nice AoE attack, making them a choice build for many players. Also, considering their low AP attacks, it makes them very effective (though they do not deal as much damage as thier Str. counterparts.) Disadvantages An Str. build has a higher damage potential than these builds do, and have a more versatile weapon selection. Also, the Intel. Pandawa suffers from a lower inventory carrying capacity. However, this can be remedied with the leveling of farming, alchemy, baking, ect. Characteristic Points Pandawa Soft Caps Pandawa Characteristics * Intelligence: This is an Int build, so guess what we'll be raising? Int of course. Pandawas have relatively good soft caps, meaning that from level 1 you're gonna pump all your points into Int. * Vitality: * Chance: * Agility: * Strength: * Wisdom: Raising Characteristics If you can afford it, scroll Intelligence to 101 first, although they have 3:1 infinitley, they do have a relatively low for first soft cap (2:1 at 50). As such you can save quite a few points by scrolling first; that said it's not a necessity. Once/if you've scrolled just pump all your points into Intelligence. As said above Pandawas have good soft caps (3:1 forever rather than 5:1) and as such you can gain points over other classes. Spells Class Spells Non Class Spells * Lightning Strike: Get it, but don't bother raising it. * Leek Pie: Again buy it, but leave it at level 1. Spell Guide * Lv. 1~11: Raise Blazing Fist to 5. You'll need something to kill monsters with, and this is the best option. * Lv. 12~21: Raise Boozer to 5. Until Zatoishwan's Wrath it is the only way you can get drunk, which is an important aspect of a Pandawa. * Lv. 22~31: Raise Karcham to 5. Some would say only raise it to 4 or even as low as three, but this is meant to be a low AP build, and as of such you'll want to use as little AP per spell as possible. * Lv.32~41: Raise Chamrak to 5, no real question about it. * Lv.42~51: Wait and raise Bamboo Milk to 5, this is a key spell for any Pandawa. It's now that you can easily switch between sober and drunk, adding a further depth to your play. * Lv.52~61: Raise Stabilization to 5. It's great both in PvP and when in teams. * Lv.62~71: Wait and raise Explosive Flask to 5. Your final fire damage spell, and a very good one too. * Lv.72~81: Raise Cawwot spell to 5. It's a nice healing spell/LoS blocker, and a good a thing as any to raise. * Lv.82~91: Wait and raise Pandiniuras to 5. Just to have that little kick when you're drunk. * Lv.92~101: Wait and raise Spirit Bond to 5. You'd have raised this even if it wasn't on the guide. * Lv. 100+: Raise your level 5 spells to 6 when you reach the right level. You may decide to unlearn certain spells or go in a completely new direction. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1~: Use a Young Adventurer Set. * Lv. 20: Use a Gobball Set. * Lv. 46: Use full Red Scaraleaf Set with a Vegamu and the rest Fire Kwak Set. * Lv. 60: Swap the Vegamu for a Gelamu. * Lv. 199: Swap your second Ring for a Kringlove. Pets and Mounts The Mount's listed here are intended for use by either those Pandawas who don't care about Karcham/Chamrak or on 2.0 Servers. Leveling Notes On leveling The key part to being powerful is to level, to progress with your character. Without leveling then you won't ever be able to equip those fancy pieces of equipment you just bought, or raise that flash spell to lv. 6. When training it's a good idea to work out your base experience, your XP per minute. What does this mean? Well.... say for example you kill a mob of Kanigers. It takes you 10 minutes and you get 100,000 XP. Then you go and face a Fungi Master, which takes you 1 minute but 12,000 XP. Now at first glance the Kaniger fight would look like better XP however do the math and you'll find that the Kaniger battle works out at 10,000 XP per minute whereas the Fungi Master was 12,000 XP per minute, meaning that you'd actually gain more from Fungi Masters. That said, just because mathematically better doesn't mean that it's the right thing to do. Dofus only does it roughly in minutes, if for example the Fungi Master fight had lasted for 1 minute and 59 seconds, whereas the Kaniger lasted 10 minutes and 1 second. Then the Kaniger would be better. However when it comes to training, there's always going to be variations. You may fight Kanigers, the XP is good but you lose a ton of life each time, meaning you spend a lot of money on healing things, meaning you have little money for other stuff. Or you might go face Treechnids, again the XP is good, but the fights might bore you to death. Even if those two fights were to give good XP, it might not be worth it kama wise, or even for your own happiness. Ultimately where you train is your choice. Whether you decide to do it based on XP (Which is most common), or just because you like the monster, is all up to you. The only thing you shouldn't do, is to be one of those lazy people who spend all their time on Recruitment channel going Paying someone ____ kamas to level me from ___ to ___. Just go out there and train yourself. It's alright if a friend leaches you somewhere, but it's not okay if you're so lazy as to just pay people to level you. If you play for 2~3 hours a day, you train hard and you try your best at it, you're going to enjoy it more than someone who's just payed someone 1mk to train them to level 100, and now has nothing to do. Leveling Guide As well as all of this there are a few things which can be done at any level really, Class Dopples and Head hunter (The PvP bounty quest). * Class Dopples can be good if you're just solo and also offer a variety of rewards (Most prominantly Characteristic Scrolls). * The Head hunter quest is good if you think you're up to a bit of a challenge, again it has many rewards as well as XP, from souls of bosses to scrolls. It can be a real pain however, so you need to be up to scratch if you want to do it a lot. Notes